Happy Birthday Kit
by Kira Solo
Summary: It's Kit's (original character) birthday and the rest of the gundam guys throw her a party. (Jen and Lauren are original characters as well)


HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIT.  
  
  
  
Kit walked down the hallway and paused by Trowa's room, there was a strange sound coming from it. It sounded like Third Eye Blind music. "What's going on in there? Trowa doesn't like that kind of music." she thought. Kit knocked on the door. It opened and Duo pulled her into the room. "Duo? What are you doing here?" Kit asked. Her mouth nearly dropped open. Trowa's room was decorated with balloons, streamers, and strange colored lights. In the middle of it sat Wufei, and Quatre with big grins. Even Heero and Trowa were smiling. "Ok, I'm really confused." said Kit. "Happy Birthday Kit," said someone behind her. She turned around to see her friends Lauren and Jenny at the door. "Oh my god, You guys. You shouldn't have. But it......" "Oh come on , it was nothing. And," Jen leaned towards Kit, "It wasn't our idea." The boys noticed the little secret exchange and Duo jumped up, "Hey! NO FAIR!! You can't tell secrets!" He grabbed Kit's arm, "Come on birthday girl don't just stand there." "But..." Duo stopped her mid sentence. "It really was no big deal." "Um, OK." Kit said and sat down on the chair. She pulled a book out of thin air and began to read. Duo smacked his head in frustration. He motioned to Lauren and Jenny. "What up Duo?" asked Lauren, "It's Kit's birthday and she's READING A BOOK!! We have got to do something to get her to enjoy the party. She really is too stiff sometimes." Jenny and Lauren nod and whisper something to Duo. Duo's eyes lit up and he grinned maliciously, "OK. Let's do it." The three of them split up. Duo whispered something to Heero, who smirked. Quatre giggled when he heard the plan, but quickly covered his mouth when Trowa walked back into the room. Wufei rolled his eyes but agreed to help any way. "Honestly Jen, do you think they could sit any farther away from each other," whispered Lauren to Jen. " Well not unless one of them left the room," they giggled, "Everyone knows they're crazy about each other. Getting them to dance together should be fun." "Yeah but a little difficult, you know Kit doesn't like to dance." said Jen with a sigh, "Even though she's a great dancer." agreed Lauren. "Well here it goes Duo just gave the signal." The two girls grin and then walk over to Kit. Duo nods to Heero who changes the music to "I need you tonight"(BSB)(1). Wufei changes the lighting so that there's just one light shinning on Kit who is oblivious to the change. Quatre shoves Trowa towards Kit while the girls grab her book and pull off her srunchy. Kit's hair falls onto her shoulders in thick waves, while she attempts to get her book back from Lauren. "Well don't just stand there ask her to dance," hisses Duo in Trowa's ear. Trowa taps Kit on the shoulder and she turns slowly as if afraid to see whose behind her. Trowa extends his hand and says quietly, "Will you dance with me?" Everyone waits on baited breath for Kit's answer. She regards Trowa steadily. Trowa begins to pull back his hand, "Yes, I'd love to." says Kit softly. The two begin to dance. Everyone watches until, "Jen want to dance?" Heero asks softly. Jen looks at him surprised and nods, speechless. Heero looks extremely relived.  
  
Duo and Lauren were also dancing while Quatre and Wufei talked quietly. Around three in the morning Kit began to get tired(2). Duo, Heero and Wufei had already left and the other three were in the process of going. "Thanks everyone," Kit said. "Trowa I'm very tired. I think I'll go to bed." "Let me walk you home," Trowa said. Kit laughed, "Trowa, my room is only three doors down. I think I can make it there myself." Seeing Trowa's dejected look she relented, "But if you really want to," Trowa nods, "OK." The two of them walk down the hallway to Kit's room, "well here we are my room, I'm gonna go in and go to bed now," said Kit and she began to open the door, "Kit?" "Yeah?" she asked turning around. Trowa leaned down slightly and kissed her, "Good night, Birthday Girl," he said with a little smile. She returned the smile, "Thanks Trowa, but today isn't my birthday."  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
1. CHRISTY THIS IS FOR YOU.  
  
2. No people it's not the same song that they dance to for about oh, 7 hours.  
  
Review if you like, or even if you don't. 


End file.
